


风过无痕 | 15

by WWWinoM



Category: plz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM





	风过无痕 | 15

周深在放学下班后回到教师公寓收拾行李，从夏季短袖到冬季羽绒，从教职工评选演讲时的正装到各色睡衣，周深统统一股脑塞进行李箱中。他就像是要搬家一样，对即将到来的与王晰同居的生活没有一丝恐惧，满心的欢喜和憧憬，甚至有点狂热的期待。越狂热越慌乱，越慌乱越手足无措。

门铃响起，周深知道来者是Ryan，他也知道来者不善，他唯一不知道的是自己应该用什么态度去对待Ryan。

开门，那副过于好看的皮囊暴露在从背后照射而来的夕阳下，从前周深只觉得Ryan的轮廓分明，是浑然天成的雕刻出的那份雍容。Ryan一直是温柔的，温和的目光以及淡淡的笑意，不曾暴露过自己的不屑与骄傲，仿佛这种欧洲人骨子里的礼貌绅士就该是Ryan的样子。但现在的周深却体会到了Ryan忧郁的气质，长而卷的金黄色头发，深邃的眼眸，这种潮湿的情绪是完全区别于王晰的。

周深在Ryan的注视下莫名失神，呆滞着不知道自己该开口说些什么打破沉默，倒是Ryan先换上了笑容，还是那么温柔。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

他们大学时期有过几次同游的经历，Ryan每次都会到周深宿舍帮他收拾行李，因为他知道周深收拾时动静大却很忙乱。想必是周深刚刚翻箱倒柜的声音惊扰到隔壁的Ryan，而可恨的是Ryan又太了解自己的需要。

Ryan帮周深一件又一件叠放好他的衣物，机械地蹲下又站起，面无表情。周深在房间的另一端清点自己的玩偶，一边盘算着要不要全打包带走，一边又担心卷卷把自己的宝贝们咬坏，可担心的心绪很快被Ryan的提问浇灭。

“你为什么要收拾这么多行李？难道你要搬去和他住吗。”

周深知道Ryan都明白的，他明明清楚却还是要问这一句，也许是为了得到周深亲口说出的那个答案吧，也许是为了试探周深对王晰的热衷程度。

他没有必要跟Ryan打马虎眼，他也不想多费口舌，点点头让Ryan看到自己的立场。

“周深，你费尽心机把他的妻子骗走，不考虑任何人的感受。但是你真的考虑清楚了吗，只要你离开这里去和王晰在一起，你是想从他那里得到什么承诺？还是说你只是想和他玩几个月各自放手，你又真的能放手吗？到时候他的生活不会有任何的改变，受伤的还是你。”

周深背对着Ryan，弯腰从地上捡起企鹅公仔抱入怀中，虽然Ryan是他大学时期的学长，但是他们一直以来平辈相待，Ryan也并不是一个好为人师的人。直到今天周深才发现，Ryan教育起人来原来是这么的头头是道，每一句话都直戳要害，让自己无力反驳——又来了，这种不知来由的背叛感，这种时时刻刻被他人审判的畏缩，这种明明知道这件事无法辨明对错却自责不已的感觉。

于是逆反心支撑着周深在这一刻作出决定，他要把所有的玩偶都带走。

提着巨大行李箱，抱着手里一堆的玩偶，周深准备推门走出这个公寓，但是被Ryan伸手拦在门口。

Ryan比周深高出整整一个头，他俯身贴近周深的脸让周深不自觉地后退，但Ryan的手握住周深的肩膀，不让他逃避。

“周深，既然你选择了他，那我也就没有利用价值了。”

为什么要说这句话呢，周深想，这句话除了能让自己的负罪感加重，其余的什么都无法改变。周深好怕，他怕Ryan在自己跨出这道门之后不再和自己以“朋友”相称，他更怕Ryan强迫自己在他和王晰之间做出选择，他怕Ryan彻底对任性的自己失望。但是Ryan实在是太了解周深，他不会让周深尴尬，也从来不叫他为难：

“和一个人生活在一起是很困难的，所以你不要丢失了自己，我们还会是朋友般相处，你也随时可以召唤我，我会一直在的。”

Ryan太温柔了，周深想。

【39.】

刚推开门，鼻尖就充斥了什么食物糊底的焦臭，周深遥遥看向从厨房里飘出的白色烟雾，心里道一句大事不好，丢下行李和玩偶冲进厨房及时阻止了一场灾难的产生。

王晰扎着苹果头系着个花色的围裙，黑框眼镜镜片蒙上一层朦胧的雾，鬓间也挂满汗水。他的锅铲还插在一堆不知为何物的食材中，眉头紧锁，表情严肃认真，但是却真挚地有点滑稽。

“你这是要炸厨房吗。”周深吐槽着三两步跨过去关上火。

“没，看你太久没回来，于是我想做个晚饭，等你一进来就能吃。”

虽然看着锅里那一团黑乎乎的东西实在是很想吐槽，但王晰说的话却实在是过于暖心，周深心里高兴，踮脚亲一口王晰满是油的脸颊就把王晰推出厨房。

这是他们严格意义上同居的第一天，王晰很给面子地吃完周深做的辛辣的食物，然后一个人负责洗碗，另一个人牵着卷卷到楼下遛遛弯。

南方的夏夜黏糊糊的，连带着从夏夜里打捞出来的周深也黏糊糊的，他安顿好卷卷就脱掉上衣走进浴室。当然，上衣看似随意地扔在通往洗手间的路上，浴室的门也没有上锁。

王晰推门时看到热气漫起的水雾中透出周深模糊的轮廓，光洁的肌肤，转身时隐晦暴露出的臀部的线条，他不觉间喉头一紧，而周深在这时回头看他，用盈盈眼波正式向他发出邀请。

【40.】

之前的王晰和周深每次的做爱都像是在赶时间，他们要赶在她催促的电话打来前收尾，也要时刻注意着轻重缓急，不能放肆不能留下痕迹。

现在的他们不再着急，所以王晰慢悠悠地将满手的沐浴露抚上周深削瘦的身躯，他们浑身赤裸，在蒸腾的热气里彼此紧紧相拥，王晰的手指很粗糙但多了一层油滑的沐浴露却覆上暧昧感。指尖在后颈打个转之后缓慢向下，王晰清晰地感受到周深身体随着自己动作的颤抖，他坏心地弯腰将修长的中指塞进周深夹起的臀缝之间。穴口在感到摩擦的那刻兴奋地收缩一下，王晰低低笑出声，周深听到笑声感到自己像是被玩弄了，一气之下把手里的洗发水胡乱抹上王晰的发间。

没有章法地揉搓，男人的头上很快生长出一片白色泡沫的雪原，王晰并不生气于周深的挑衅，但是他的性器在周深垫脚凑近自己的那瞬间与那副洁净的身体相触。反应终究是被挑起，柱头悄悄地抬起，于是王晰顺势把周深的双腿对折，自己的身体带着他一起跪坐到冰凉的石面上。

王晰屁股和后背分别贴上石面和瓷砖，而他双手架着周深，不让他因为重力磕到坚硬的砖石，周深最终轻飘飘落到王晰赤裸的怀中。

从前的经验告诉周深，面前的王晰已经将近失控的边缘，他不阻止，因为他并不想停下来，他要推波助澜。两只手握住王晰发红的阴茎，周深熟捻地为他套弄，他知道何时要重何时要轻缓，他细细看着面前男人难耐地吐出呼吸的样子，心中却生出不安全感。

周深抬起自己，将王晰的阴茎全数吞入自己的身体，仿佛只有这样他才能找回自己。在花洒的沙沙水声中，那种黏腻的吞入声响更显色情。王晰手臂在周深背后收紧，他几乎是要把小小的周深揉碎在自己的怀中，但是他胯下却没有一点轻柔，大张大合着将自己送入最深处又抽离，他也想要看到周深迷失情欲中的浪荡模样。

每一声叹慰都是恶魔的耳语，寻找停靠点的周深只能在狭窄的空间里蜷缩自己，他低头咬住王晰的肩，但是那一声声碰撞出的呻吟反而更清晰地传入王晰耳内。王晰也在找助力点，他的大手握住周深搭在自己身上的大腿，太光滑太纤细又太苍白，王晰稍稍用力就是殷红一片，王晰越过周深的背看到他的屁股紧贴着自己的大腿根部，他们在以同一个频率震动，他们现在正连为一体。

王晰此刻只想吸吮周深的味道，所有的一切，他想要把周深永远标记成自己的东西。他的手放开那可怜的淤结的大腿，由下自上按住脖子下方跳动的脉搏，王晰把自己的叹慰幻化成吸取，在周深洁白的脖间重重地落下烙印。

周深的腿实在是支撑不住了，他的手环抱着王晰身体却不自觉滑落，两个膝盖抵在石砖上时，他感受到水流吊坠又弹起到自己腿上的刺痒。他低头看到自己鼓起的肚皮，那里面隐藏着王晰火热跳动的欲望，透出轮廓，也让自己禁不住喘息。

他捧起王晰埋在自己脖间的脸，这张脸那么消瘦却又凌厉，周深沉迷于王晰做爱时翘起的上唇，适合接吻。他想要得到王晰的吻，但是他不想自己主动去索取，他要用眼神等待王晰的靠近——在飘洒而下的滚烫水滴中，王晰按着周深的脖子沉重地吻他，舌头毫不留情地探入深处，引得周深更加用力地箍住那个深深吻着自己的男人。

他们的唇舌交缠又放开，周深在彼此喘息的间隔发出段段续续的疑问：

“王晰……你喜欢我，吗。”

这个疑问之后他们身体交接的隐秘处贴的更紧，但是王晰嘴上并没有回应。

快意早已弥漫他们彼此的全身，但是周深还残存着一点意识，他要听到王晰亲口说喜欢，他要这么一点又一点占据王晰所有的心绪。

王晰加快了抽插的频率，连呼吸也逐渐加重，快要进行到高潮了。在全数交付之前他终于找回一点意识。他从不知何处抹来层层泡沫堵住周深的双耳，刹时间，周深的感官世界只余下眼前的王晰和身体里不断撞击的欢愉。

他听不清楚王晰在说什么，哪怕他们相隔无间。洒落的水滴也让周深无法睁开双眼，他只能泪眼朦胧着望向王晰，身下同时还在惯性地迎合着。王晰好像说了一句什么，但在液体冲进他身体内部的时刻，周深的眩晕感埋葬了他自己。但是他不在乎了，无论王晰说的是什么，喜欢与否，他都不在乎了。

【41.】

清晨从王晰身旁醒来的周深找回意识，他默默欣赏着自己赤裸身体上或青或紫的痕迹，甜蜜的温存让他忍不住缩进被子里亲吻还在沉睡的王晰。

然后他想起了Ryan，想起他对自己说的那一番话，心中的甜蜜继而转换成难以言喻的悲伤恐惧，这一份不安全感又再次包裹周深。

周深还想起当时自己怀抱的灰熊，他后知后觉地想起来昨天自己把它放在了沙发上，而卷卷一整晚都在客厅。害怕恐惧的周深从地上捡起一件王晰的衣服套上，怀着惴惴不安的心走进客厅。

他担心的场景没有发生，卷卷并没有拆开周深的灰熊而是把它抱入怀中一同入睡。

不一会儿，周深也从背后被抱入某人的怀中。

他明明清楚的，他想要的安全感不应该给予在王晰身上，可是周深感受着王晰的体温，他觉得自己真的陷入到了黑洞中。

他需要抽身出来，他不能让自己无尽头地坠落，他需要有人从泥潭拉自己一把。


End file.
